Found
by fairytaleslayer
Summary: Emma is taken captive by the Wicked Witch, and may never be the same. Rated for brief physical and mental torture, as well as some ongoing mental trauma.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic for OUaT, and for some reason, it's this. However, I saw a prompt for this on Tumblr, albeit addressed to someone else, and I couldn't resist. And it turned into this monster. For Storm of the Wolf followers, the next chapter is finished and will be up as scheduled tomorrow.**

* * *

Found

Emma jerked awake, moving from unaware to alert in an instant. The first thing she noticed, apart from the fact that she was blindfolded, was that she also happened to be chained to a wall. Only, she couldn't remember how on earth she got there.

"Okay, think Emma, think!" It was floating just out of reach, hovering, waiting for her to remember. "Damn it!" She tugged against the chains binding her wrists, getting nowhere.

"Such language from such a pretty little thing," a reproachful voice floated in.

"Zelena?" Emma called, and with that, it all came rushing back to her. The call from Zelena, the midwife, informing her that her mother had gone into labor early. Leaving Henry with Hook while she hurried to the hospital. Running in, meeting Zelena, then...

…nothing.

"It was you?" Emma asked, bewildered. "You're working for the Wicked Witch too?"

Zelena cackled, her voice closer. "I work for no one, little Savior." The blindfold was ripped off Emma's eyes, revealing the midwife. She leaned in to whisper in Emma's ear. "You really should have stayed in New York. You should have ignored that pirate, and left the potion well enough alone. Then you'd be with dear Henry, and not here. What's he going to think, when he realizes his mother just – disappeared?"

"You bitch, you leave Henry out of this!" Emma yelled, pulling furiously at her restraints.

"Maybe I should send Walsh? To keep him company, of course. A familiar face would do him wonders, I would imagine," Zelena pondered.

"You can't send Walsh, he's a -" understanding flooded Emma. "You," she said in disbelief. "You're the Wicked Witch. You've been in Storybrooke this whole time." Her eyebrows furrowed. "You've been taking care of my mom!" she yelled in disgust.

"The product of True Love is a powerful thing. I thought to raise Snow White and Prince Charming's child as my own, turn it to my will, but then you so helpfully came blundering back in to this quaint little town," Zelena said offhandedly. "And breaking someone is so much easier than building one. Not to mention faster. I don't know why it didn't occur to me sooner," she finished thoughtfully.

"If you think I would ever help you, you can just go to hell," Emma spat.

Zelena laughed shrilly, sounding delighted with Emma's defiance. "No one ever said this was going to be easy for _you_, pretty one," she said with a smile that sent shivers down Emma's back.

Emma focused inward, trying to bring her magic forth. A year without practice when she was still a novice meant that she was practically back at square one. But still, she concentrated, attempting to call up a ball of fire. _Henry,_ she thought desperately. _Henry, and Mary Margaret, and David are all at home, waiting for me_.

"Ah ah ah," Zelena said, resting a hand against Emma's chest. "Not so fast, dear. I haven't even started with you yet." Green smoke gathered around Zelena's hand and flowed into Emma. Instantly, it was as though her veins had caught fire. A burning sensation spread through her body, from her chest to her feet. Emma fought back a groan, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth in the effort to stay silent, all thoughts of fighting fleeing from her mind as the pain consumed her.

"Open your eyes, little Emma," Zelena ordered. "I want to see you." When Emma refused, the fire inside of her increased in ferocity. She cried out in pain and opened her eyes, forcing herself to look at her captor.

"There's a good girl." Abruptly, the fire stopped, and Emma sagged against her chains, barely conscious. "I look forward to more chats, my pretty." With a wave of her hand, Zelena replaced the blindfold over Emma's eyes and left the cell.

Once she was sure Zelena was gone, Emma allowed a few tears to fall, cursing herself for her weakness. _Come on. Get it together and concentrate!_ She tried to call up her magic once again, but her quivering body refused to allow her to focus. She switched tactics, instead pulling against the chains that bound her, but only succeeded in shredding the skin off her wrists. After a few minutes, Emma was forced to give up as the pain in her body crested, bringing blessed unconsciousness with it.

* * *

Emma didn't know how long she'd been a captive of the Wicked Witch. Her cell was windowless, and made of stone, allowing no light through. The only time her blindfold was removed was when Zelena was paying her another one of her 'visits'. She got a few sips of water every couple of visits, food less often – barely enough to keep her alive.

Emma figured that the Witch came in every one or two days, and tried to estimate that perhaps she had been a prisoner for two weeks. Maybe more. Every visit meant more fire in her veins, and Emma knew that when the blindfold came off, to expect pain.

But the Witch didn't stop at physical torture, oh no. She didn't have the title of Wicked for no reason, after all. Every visit also included a new form of mental abuse as well. Sometimes, she talked about Henry. _"He's so lost in that strange little town. No memories, no idea where is mother went, leaving him with these strangers who act just a little bit off around him. So alone, just as he was when you gave him up, only he doesn't know that, does he?" _Emma had tried to attack her at that one, and earned an extra magical attack for it.

Other times, Zelena taunted her about her parents. _"Mary Margaret broke down in my office today during her appointment. Seems that they can't find a trace of you anywhere. But too many people are disappearing – they're going to have to stop looking for you. They don't have time to search for even the Savior. But you're used to that, aren't you Emma? Forever abandoned, forever an orphan."_

Last, the Witch would sometimes talk about Hook. _"And the dashing pirate captain. The one who saved you from your false memories. I guess he got tired of saving the Savior. He never even bothered to join the search parties. In fact, he sailed away from Storybrooke, a few days after you disappeared, leaving Henry with your parents. Why would he stay, when you've given him no reason to hope?"_

Time and time again, the Wicked Witch came at Emma with magic and words, speaking Emma's deepest and darkest fears – that she wasn't good enough, that she wasn't wanted, that she didn't truly belong anywhere. Each verbal dagger was reinforced with a painful, magical one. Slowly, Emma's world began to exist solely around Zelena's presence. The only time she had her sight, it was filled with the Witch. The only words she heard came from her. And finally, though she fought against it for weeks, Emma, with no evidence to the contrary, began to believe that what the Witch said was true. That her family wasn't looking for her, that they couldn't be bothered to find her, and Hook – _God, Hook_ – he was gone for good this time.

* * *

After a few weeks, Emma started hallucinating. From pain, lack of nourishment, she didn't know. But she'd dream that Hook, or sometimes David, hell, even Robin a time or two, had come to rescue her. They would rush in, unchain her and begin leading her out, but the dream always ended right when they reached the cell door. She would look up at them, or they'd speak, and that would jolt her awake, because she was starting to realize that she couldn't quite remember what they sounded like, or what they looked like, anymore. She was even beginning to lose Henry's face.

The only person she could remember in any detail now was Zelena. Hers was the face she saw whenever her eyes opened – the only voice she ever heard. Slowly but surely, the Wicked Witch was consuming her, and Emma was losing the ability to fight back.

"I'll give you a choice, Emma dear," Zelena offered one day when she came in for their regular visit, not even bothering to remove the blindfold. "You seem to finally be willing to listen to reason, so here it is. You agree to do what you are told, to work with me, without question. The pain stops, I let you out of here, you'll be free as a bird. But you will answer to me and me only. Or, I kill you, and take your sibling when they are born and raise them as my own to use instead. It's your choice. Either way, you would do well to have an answer by the time I see you again." With that, she swept back out of the cell.

Emma was horrified. Her parents and the rest of the town may have stopped caring and looking for her, but she couldn't just let Zelena take her baby sister or brother and use them for evil. No, she was the Savior, her parents couldn't lose another child.

But to be under the Wicked Witch's command, forced to do who knew what. What if she ordered her to kill Regina? Henry had already lost Neal and now her, he couldn't lose his last parent too. Or what if she wanted Emma to kill her parents and take the child, or God, kill _Henry_? She couldn't betray them like that, not her family.

It was an impossible choice, one that Emma couldn't force herself to make. Zelena left her alone for an unusually long time, presumably allowing her time to make her decision. After agonizing over the choice she couldn't make for hours, Emma finally fell into a restless sleep. Every time she came close to waking up, she forced herself back into sleep so she could avoid having to make the decision for just a little bit longer.

Eventually, a voice whispering urgently in her ear pried her into wakefulness. "Swan, love we have to hurry before her Witchfulness comes back. Come on, Swan, wake up!"

"No," she groaned. "No, you're not real."

Hook chuckled. "I assure you love, I am very real. And normally I would describe in detail how I'm going to prove it to you, but we need to move now so come on." The chains disappeared from her wrists, causing Emma to collapse to the ground. Hook caught her with a curse, lifting her easily. "Gods woman, you need to eat more. The rations no good here?"

"You left me," Emma moaned. "She told me that you left. No one's looking for me."

"The whole bloody town's been searching for you for weeks, love. And I couldn't just leave. Not after I promised you that fun."

Emma shook her head weakly. "I don't believe you," she whispered before passing out.

* * *

Unfamiliar sights and sounds assaulted Emma whenever she came close to regaining consciousness and so she did her best to remain asleep for as long as possible. She had dreamed that Hook had rescued her, and had actually heard his voice this time, in perfect detail, and she wanted to hang onto that. She didn't want to wake up back in that cell and tell Zelena that she would work for her. It was the only option. Emma couldn't risk her unborn sibling's life.

"Sheriff Swan – Emma, can you hear me?" someone asked. Emma tried to pull away, to sink back into the welcoming dark, but a touch to her shoulder sent her jolting into awareness. She pulled away from the unknown touch while keeping her eyes closed.

"No," she groaned.

"Emma, it's alright. You're in the hospital, you're safe."

Emma's eyes jerked open. _Hospital...Zelena._ The hospital was Zelena's place._ Dangerous – going to make me choose – I can't choose,_ she thought desperately. She looked around the room and saw Zelena standing in the corner, grinning menacingly. Emma tried to move away, shutting her eyes so she couldn't see the Witch anymore, and managed to fall to the ground. She scooted away until she was safely tucked into a corner with her face buried against her knees as she curled up in a defensive ball.

"Emma! Emma you're fine, you're safe," the man said again. "It's Doctor Whale, I promise, she can't hurt you anymore."

Emma shook her head. "You're not real," she muttered, refusing to open her eyes. "I'll wake up, and she's going to be there, going to make me choose. Every time I wake up she's there, and the more the dreams talk, the faster I wake up, so please stop talking," she pleaded.

Her chest hurt, she could practically feel the fire running through her body again. She curled up even tighter, trying to hold herself together.

"Emma," Doctor Whale spoke soothingly, "she can't get to you anymore. This isn't a dream. But I need you to let me look at your wounds." Even with her eyes closed, Emma could feel the man getting closer, reaching out to touch her.

"No!" she cried, flinging one arm out. An unfamiliar feeling rushed through her and out of her fingers, and then she heard a loud crash across the room. The doctor groaned. "Touch ends the dream," she muttered to herself.

"Okay Emma, I'm going to go get your parents. They're anxious to see you."

"Nobody's looking for me," Emma told him. "She said they stopped looking."

* * *

Doctor Whale limped out of the room towards where Mary Margaret and David were impatiently waiting for any news on their daughter.

"Well?" David asked.

Whale hesitated. "I'm afraid her psychosis is severe. She's convinced that she's dreaming, and that any talking or contact is going to send her straight back into that cell Hook pulled her out of. Also, she woke before I could get a good look at her injuries, but physically, her wrists are missing several layers of skin and are infected, she's malnourished and dehydrated, and by the way she's carrying herself, it's safe to say that she was tortured." Mary Margaret gasped, and David put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her close. Whale went on. "These may not be visible injuries, as I would assume that it's probable that the Witch used magic on her. And from the way Emma's talking, there was a mental aspect as well. Hook mentioned Zelena told her that everyone left her."

"Why would she believe anything the Witch would say?" Mary Margaret asked.

Whale shrugged. "You would need to talk to Doctor Hopper about the intricacies of the brain. I'm not a psychologist. But my best guess is that Zelena pounded it into her mind that she had been abandoned over and over again while physically hurting her. With that and the amount of time it took us to find her, I would imagine that Emma would begin to lose hope."

"We need to see her," David said.

Whale paused. "Normally, I would agree, your Majesties, but Emma is traumatized. She's been held captive and tortured for over a month. She's potentially mentally unstable, and physically weak. The trauma Emma has experienced has left her confused. She's not in control of herself – she threw me across the room with her magic. I'm afraid it may not be a good idea for you to see her right now. She may not know you."

"Damn it Whale, we are seeing our daughter. Now," David insisted. Mary Margaret nodded.

Whale sighed. "Of course, your Majesties."

* * *

"Emma? Your parents are here, they want to see you."

The man was back. Emma curled into a tighter ball and buried her face again. She'd managed to not wake up, but if they kept talking, she didn't know how long she could hang on to sleep.

He was speaking quieter now – maybe to someone else. "Remember, she's weak. Don't over-exert her. Stay calm, we can't afford for her to get upset. And don't touch her unless she initiates contact. That may set her off again."

"Understood." That voice was familiar. A calm tone that she associated with safety. But she pushed that away. She wasn't safe.

"Emma?" That was a woman. Also familiar. Not quite place-able. "Emma, sweetie, it's Mary Margaret. And David. Mom and Dad."

_Mom and Dad_. Emma shook her head. They couldn't be here, it was one of Zelena's tricks. Her parents weren't looking for her – couldn't have found her. "No, you aren't real, this is a dream," she whispered. "You need to stop talking and go. I can't wake up yet."

"Emma –" David started, but Mary Margaret shushed him.

"Emma," she said softly. "Why can't you wake up? What will happen if you do?"

"She'll make me choose," Emma whimpered.

"Make you choose what?"

"An impossible choice. Either way – can't win." Emma began to rock back and forth, afraid all the talking would force her awake, but needing to talk about it, even if it was with her parents inside her head. "One choice, the pain stops, but I do what she says. Pain goes away, but she uses me against you and everyone else. Betray my family. I can't do that, I'm the Savior. No one looking for me but I get it – the Savior has to save herself too, maybe. Other, I die. Pain still stops, but then she takes the baby and she uses it like she would have used me. Can't do that. Mom and Dad already lost one kid, can't lose the other too. So first choice it is, but I don't want to do it, so I can't wake up, so you _really_ need to stop talking," she pleaded.

She heard Mary Margaret – _fake_ Mary Margaret, she told herself firmly – gasp softly. Someone moved to kneel next to her, and Emma scooted as far into the wall as she could, facing away from the person. "No! You can't touch me. I always wake up when the dreams touch me."

"Okay Emma," David soothed. "I won't touch you. But can you open your eyes and look at me?"

Emma shook her head. "Only thing I see is her. She's always there."

"What will convince you, Emma, that this isn't a dream?" Mary Margaret asked. "What do you need?"

Emma felt a hand touch her pants but she squirmed away before they could make actual contact. "No!" she cried. "I said no!"

"Alright, Emma, calm down, we're sorry. What do you need, honey? Tell us," David asked.

"Him," Emma gasped out. "She said he left but he said differently. He needs to tell me again. That he didn't leave."

"Okay, sweetie," Mary Margaret said. "We'll go get him."

* * *

Hook was waiting impatiently downstairs. He had spent the last month searching tirelessly for Emma, and now he was wondering if he'd found her too late. She'd been so far gone, delirious and thin, almost unrecognizable. But he'd hauled her out of there, and now he was stuck down here, waiting.

Then David came down the stairs, and Hook rushed over. "Is she awake? How is she? Is she hurt?" he asked frantically.

David held up his hands to stop the barrage. "Easy. Yes, she's awake, but that's about the only positive I can give you."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

David sighed. "She thinks that this is all a dream, and she's going to wake up any second back in that cell with that damned witch. She thinks we stopped looking for her, that we abandoned her again," he said sadly.

"Aye," Hook said softly. "She said much the same to me when I found her. How do you plan to convince her of reality, then, mate?"

"We're not. You are."

Hook looked at him, confused. "How do you expect me to do that Dave? Just saunter in there and tell her she's not dreaming?"

David gave him a small smile. "No. Emma said that Zelena told her that you left her behind, and that you told her you never did. She said that she needs to hear you say it again."

Hook hesitated.

"Please, Hook. Emma's so traumatized, I'm afraid we're not going to get her back," David begged.

"Aye, mate, of course. I'll do it. You know I will."

* * *

Emma heard the door open again softly.

"Hello, love," his voice said quietly, the sound of it causing her to relax the tiniest margin.

"You're still here," she said disbelievingly.

"Aye, I'm still here Swan. She told you I abandoned you, didn't she?" he asked, still speaking softly. "That we all left you behind."

"Yes," Emma gasped out.

"It was a lie, love. A lie to make you lose hope. Your boy was worried sick about you. David was out searching for you everyday. He never stopped. Mary Margaret would have looked too, but she had the baby a couple weeks ago and had to stay with her and Henry. You have a baby sister by the way," he added. "And I looked for you. Everywhere. Constantly. I swear none of us even considered stopping until you were found. And I finally did find you."

"How?" Emma whispered.

"Saw Zelena sneaking around near the town line yesterday, followed her to a cave in the woods. Waited until she left, killed the simian guard, and found you. You didn't think I was real."

She could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "I'm still not sure you are."

"Open your eyes and find out, love," he urged gently.

Emma shook her head. "I can't. All I see is her."

"How about this then." There was movement near her, and all of a sudden a presence next to her. He grabbed her hand, and when she whimpered and tried to pull away, he refused to let go and rested it against his cheek. "See, love?" he asked. "Real."

Emma didn't answer. She was too busy running her hands through his hair, against the scruff on his jaw, down his shirt to the hard planes of his stomach. "Please," she finally begged, eyes still shut.

He understood. He always did. He sat on the floor next to her and pulled her into his chest. "It's time to open your eyes, darling," he said. "Come back to me, Swan. Please."

Emma finally peeked her eyes open, to find herself staring into his beautiful blue ones. No green in sight. She gasped, and threw herself into his chest, clutching at him tightly. He held her, a reassuring hand running through her hair. "There you are, love. Never doubted you for a second."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ugh. This story was supposed to be just one chapter, just a nicely wrapped little one-shot. Then readers had to be all great and stuff and ask for more, and the little wheels in my brain just started spinning, and whirred this out in no time at all. **

* * *

"Mom? Mom!" Henry's voice shouted from behind her.

Emma didn't turn her head right away, instead looking at Hook and silently asking for confirmation, which he gave. "Aye, lass," he affirmed quietly.

Reassured, she painfully rolled over to grin weakly at her son. "Hey, kid,"she managed. Henry's body barreling into hers to bury his head in her chest was her answer, making her groan softly – but she wrapped her arms around his still small but ever-growing frame. He wriggled himself so that he was lying next to her on the bed, refusing to let go.

"I was so worried about you," Henry's voice was muffled by her hospital gown.. "Everyone in the town was looking for you, but nobody would tell me anything about what was happening, not even Gramps."

"It was – the person from the case, and … wait. Gramps?" Emma asked bewilderedly, glancing at Hook again, who smiled.

"Regina managed to devise a memory potion out of the leftovers of a potion she found hidden in the Crocodile's shop. Belle let her peruse," he explained. "We did not think you would want us to wait."

Emma hugged her son tighter. "I'm sorry, kid," she whispered. "I didn't want to drag you back into this."

Henry finally sat up so he could look at her. "Our family needed you, and you needed them, even if you didn't know it," he said simply. He leaned back down so he could hug her again. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Me too, kid. I guess everyone in this family had been kidnapped except me," Emma tried to joke. "Suppose it was my turn."

Henry stayed for a while, catching her up on what she had missed. But when he saw Emma was beginning to feel overwhelmed, Hook ushered him out the door, promising him that he could come back in the morning, when his mother had rested. After he was gone, Hook came back to sit by her bed. "Do you wish to see your parents, love?" he asked quietly. Emma shook her head. "Are you feeling ill? Shall I fetch the Fish medic?" He turned to go, concerned, but she reached out for him.

"No, Killian - " He froze. "Please, could you just stay?" she requested, trying not to let a pleading tone slip into her voice.

Hook hesitantly sat again, reaching up to run his hand along her hair, understanding her fear. "Aye, love. I'll stay. Get some sleep," he suggested. "It will do you good."

"I don't want to wake up and have this be ..." Emma trailed off.

Hook cupped her cheek. "I swear. I will still be here when you wake, Swan. Rest." With his hand running through her hair again, calmly and gently, Emma drifted off quickly, exhausted by her ordeal.

* * *

Emma's sleep was anything but peaceful. A maniacal cackle, green smoke, and pain made her dreams an endless haze of confusion and fear. She stumbled through the choking clouds of smoke and eventually tripped and sprawled into her oh-so-familiar cell.

Emma stood up quickly and ran back towards the exit, but it swung shut in front of her and locked. "No, no, no-no-no!" she shouted, gripping the bars and rattling them. The crazy laugh sounded again, causing Emma to shrink back against the wall. "He promised," she whispered. "He promised he didn't leave me behind. He couldn't have lied," she tried to reassure herself. "He never lies to me."

"Pirate, love," his lilting voice mocked her. "I'm afraid the whole hero bit didn't stick." Hook suddenly appeared in front of her, crouching down to look her in the eye. "Why would I want to stay?" he wondered. "What could possibly be holding me here in this runt of a town?" Emma couldn't meet his gaze. "Oh, did you imagine that it was you?" he asked in fake surprise, enjoying his torment over her. "You, who built walls so high the bravest prince would give up on sight? And you expected the pirate to stay and fight for you?" he said derisively.

"You're not him," Emma muttered, hiding her face in her knees. "You're her – you aren't Killian." She glared up defiantly, staring into the cruelty that looked so strange coming from his expressive blue eyes.

Hook sighed, and his features melted away, leaving Zelena. "Oh very well," she pouted. "You're no fun, little Emma. Well," she shrugged, "since you want to be difficult..." All too familiar green smoke gathered in Zelena's hand. Emma tried to scoot away, but Zelena held her in place as she thrust a hot hand into Emma's chest, gripping her heart and squeezing.

Emma screamed.

* * *

Hook watched Emma sleep for a while, grateful that she appeared to be peaceful, at least for the time being. She looked to have improved, but still seemed wary of her reality. She was unsure of the difference between the truth and the lies, as evidenced by the boy's visit. While Hook appreciated Emma's trust in him to help her distinguish what was real, his heart ached at her confusion.

He knew he shouldn't blame himself for what had happened to Emma, but a part of him wanted to anyways. If he had just insisted that he and Henry go with her to the hospital, then she never would have been taken. He should have recognized the villainy inside of that Witch, Zelena. He had been duped, and Hook did not take kindly to being taken in. And it had nearly cost Emma her sanity. If she was broken before, she was near enough shattered now.

Hook's dark musings were disrupted by a rustling of the sheets. He looked over at Emma. Her face was pinched, and she was frowning as her head began to move from side to side. She started muttering, low enough that he couldn't understand what she was saying, but he recognized the tone. It was the same one she'd used on him earlier, before he'd convinced her that she was safe.

She was having a nightmare. He needed to put a stop to it. Hook leaned over and gently shook her shoulder. "Emma," he said quietly, not wanting to startle her awake.

"Killian," she whimpered, still sleeping, now tossing and turning violently, as if she was trying to escape.

"Swan. Come on, love, wake up." Hook gripped her a little more firmly, and that's when Emma screamed.

* * *

Emma thrashed against the hand restraining her, trying to escape the Witch's clutches. She was lying down? When had that happened?

"Swan, wake up! It's a nightmare, that's all. You're safe!" Someone's voice intruded, a hand still confining her. Emma rolled away from the threat, but was surprised to find herself falling a few feet onto cold, hard, ground. Her eyes opened at this unexpected turn of events, and she was greeted with a close-up view of the hospital's white tiled floor. She groaned as pain lanced through her chest and back from the impact. She watched a pair of booted feet hurry around the edge of the bed she'd fallen from, and rolled onto her back as the legs they belonged to knelt next to her.

"Swan, are you alright, love?" Hook asked worriedly. At the sound of his voice, Emma looked up in disbelief.

"Hook?" Her own voice trembled as it all came rushing back to her. Hook's rescue, her terror at waking up in the hospital, his reassurances, Henry, her parents. That was real. She hadn't imagined it. He was right there, looking at her the way he always had – like she was the entire world to him.

"It was a nightmare, love," he said softly, as if reading her thoughts. He reached down and helped her into a sitting position with her back against the wall.

"But you – she – she –" Emma couldn't finish her sentence because her body chose that moment to dive into a full blown panic attack, and she couldn't speak while hyperventilating. The less oxygen she got, the more she panicked, exacerbating the situation. Her body was completely out of her control.

Hook cursed. "Swan – Emma – breathe. Slow it down," he coached. She looked up at him, eyes boring into his desperately. He moved to arrange himself behind her, with her sitting between his legs. "Normally I would say something that would probably include the word 'Finally'," he mentioned, "but I think you need to be conscious in order to appreciate my wit." He wrapped his arms around her in a vice-like grip, and took deep, slow breaths. "Now, Emma, concentrate. Slow your breath. Time it with mine," he said calmly. "Just focus on my breathing, and follow along." He kept rambling, speaking and breathing at the same slow, steady pace, and, gradually, Emma's began to slow as well as she regained control over herself.

Eventually, her body fully relaxed, and she lay limply against his chest, newly exhausted. Hook didn't loosen his grip, merely leaned forward to bring his head against hers. "It was a nightmare, love. I swear that you are safe, and I will never let her Witchfulness come near you again," he promised.

"I just want it to be over," Emma finally whispered.

"I know, lass. I know. But you're parents will protect you with everything they have, and Henry adores you, and this whole bloody town loves you. You will get through this. As I said in Neverland – I've yet to see you fail," Hook murmured back. "You won't let some coward like that green bitch beat you. You're far too strong for that."

"And what about you?" Emma asked hoarsely. "Where will you be?"

"As near or as far as you want me, love."

"Even if I'm too broken to let you in?"

A soothing hand ran through her hair. "Oh, she didn't break you, lass. You are many things, but broken is not one of them," Hook assured her. "Bent a little, maybe, but nothing you can't straighten."

They sat silently for a while after that. Emma accepted his confidence in her quietly, content to just be close to him for now. She was dozing when she heard him sigh and pick her up. He placed her back into the bed, and turned to leave, but she reached out to grab his hand, turning him back around to face her again.

"And if I want you to stay?" Emma asked hesitantly, still unable to fully express what she really wanted from him. But she tugged on his hand gently.

Hook gave her a soft smile and acquiesced to her silent wish, moving to lay behind her as she rolled onto her side, never letting go of his hand, pulling it to wrap around her. She snuggled back into him, her body calming in his embrace.

She was nearly asleep again when she heard him whisper into her hair. "Then here is exactly where I will be, my love."

This time, in his arms, her sleep was nightmare free.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The one-shot that wasn't. Got prompted to fill in the blanks about what was going on in Storybrooke whilst Emma was missing, so, yet another chapter. I'm full of Captain Swan feels, I have Daddy and Mommy Charming feels, I have Captain Cobra feels, I have Outlaw Queen feels, I'm just full of feels!  
This is more like snapshots, rather than a linear plot. And I swear this is the last chapter!**

* * *

Hook was worried. He tried not to show it for Henry's sake, but the boy was perceptive, and was beginning to pick up on it.

Swan had dropped Henry off earlier, explaining in a rush that Mary Margaret had gone into labor a month early, and that she was needed at the hospital right away. Hook had offered to go with her, but she had insisted that she needed to know that Henry was looked after and safe while the rest of his family was distracted. Hook had reluctantly agreed.

Now, it was growing close to dusk, and there had been no word from Swan. Hook didn't know what to do with Henry. It wouldn't be safe to keep him out after dark, but where should he take him? The boy certainly needed to eat at some point, Hook knew well how much growing boys had to eat, and how often. And maybe he could get news of the Charmings and Swan from the diner.

"Are you hungry, Henry?" Hook called over to the boy where he was sitting on the edge of the docks, watching the waves.

"Yeah!" Henry said excitedly, bounding over.

That settled it. Granny's it was.

* * *

Hook escorted Henry into the diner, and when the boy left to go make an order, Hook took the opportunity to scan the occupants. He glanced past one booth, but did a double take when he noticed David seated alone. Hook walked over and slid into the seat across from him.

"What are you doing here, mate?" he asked. David looked up at him, confused. "Should you not be with your lady?" he prompted.

David grinned. "My wife is pregnant, Hook, not dead. She's napping at home." Now it was Hook's turn to stare at him. "What?"

"Do you not know?"

"Know what?"

"But, Swan -"

"Spit it out, Hook!" David ordered, frustrated.

"Swan gave Henry to me earlier, saying Mary Margaret was in the midst of child birth," Hook explained bewilderedly. "I've had him for hours with no word. You didn't know?" he asked incredulously, but David was already gone, sprinting for the door. Hook made to go after him, only belatedly remembering the boy. "Henry, you stay here, don't move!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Ruby, look after him!"

"I will!" Ruby called, but Hook was out the door.

* * *

If Hook had been worried before, he was bloody well terrified now. Where was Swan? Could she have been mistaken about her mother? But then, why had she not come back for Henry? Something wasn't adding up, but for the life of him, Hook couldn't figure it out. And that frightened him even more.

He'd caught up with David after a block, and they ran silently until they were at the Charmings' apartment building. David dashed up the stairs, calling for his wife as he went.

"Snow!" he yelled as he burst through the door.

Mary Margaret peeked her head around the corner. "David? What is it, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Did the Witch attack, or her monkeys?"

David rushed over to embrace her. "Are you all right?" he asked frantically. "You and the baby?"

Snow wrapped her arms around him slowly. "We're fine," she answered hesitantly. "I was tired earlier, but I took a nap, like I said I would. What is going on?"

"Hook said that you -" David paused, then turned and advanced towards Hook furiously, who was still frozen by the door. "Do you think this is funny, pirate?" he spat. "What would possess you to -"

"Where is Swan?" Hook interrupted. David stopped in his tracks.

"Emma? She's been worried about Henry and how he's coping here without any memories, so she was going to spend time with him today," Snow said.

Hook shook his head. "Swan gave the boy to me. She told me that you were having your child, and she was dashing to the hospital to be there. She was frantic."

Snow smiled a bit. "Well, no baby's come out yet. I think I would have noticed." Her smile dropped as she realized the implication. "But then who told Emma I was in labor? And why would they do that?" she wondered.

* * *

"WHERE. IS. MY. DAUGHTER?" Snow shouted at Dr. Whale. The hospital was a dead end. No one had seen Swan there. Hook was growing increasingly worried, and now Swan's parents were as well.

"Highness, he doesn't know," Hook cut Snow off as she prepared to yell at the Fish man again.

"We need to organize a search party," David said. "We have to assume that Emma's been taken captive by the Witch." Snow gasped in horror and burst into tears. David rushed over to hold onto her.

"We just got our baby back," she choked out. "How many times are we going to lose her?"

"We'll get her back, we'll find her," David soothed.

"I will begin the search now," Hook said.

"No, we need to organize ourselves. We need to get the town together," David protested.

"And while you track down the townspeople, the Witch could be turning Swan into a monkey!" The people around the small group flinched. Hook took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "No, you organize," he said firmly, "and I will search while you do so. I've found her through two different curses, I'm not about to lose her to a bloody witch," he muttered as he stalked off.

* * *

Hook had spent the last week searching tirelessly for Swan, and had developed a good method. Every day, he picked a person in the town that he felt warranted suspicion to follow for the day. These people consisted of those he didn't know personally, so the list included most of the town's population. He trailed them until he deemed them safe, switching day to day. Every couple of switches, he devoted an entire day to scouring the forest for any sign of the missing Swan. He figured the Witch had to be spending most of her time in town, meaning she couldn't store Swan too far away from the boundaries. At least, that was his theory.

David had finally organized the people into search parties, and the town now spent much of its time looking for their lost Savior. Not trusting anyone besides Emma's family and perhaps Robin and Regina, Hook stayed away from them, following his own methods of searching.

* * *

Hook, David, and Robin had run themselves ragged looking for Emma for nearly two weeks when Regina called for them to halt the search for a few hours. Hook protested violently, but David finally dragged him to Regina's house, where she had called a meeting.

"I have a way to return Henry's memories," she announced as soon as they were all there.

"What?" Snow gasped. "How did you do it?"

"The same way Miss Swan and I attempted to weeks ago. Belle allowed me to peruse Gold's shop for anything useful, and I found the remnants of a memory potion hidden in a back shelf. I was able to reproduce a potion from those leftovers. It will work this time," Regina said firmly.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder, quietly reassuring her. Hook was mildly surprised when Regina didn't shake him off, but re-focused on the conversation.

"That's great news and all," David started, "but should we do it now? Emma's missing. Henry's frantic. He doesn't know any of us, except for maybe Hook. And just before Neal died, Emma wasn't sure whether she and Henry were going to stay in Storybrooke, whether she wanted him to have his memories back. She didn't want to thrust him back into this danger again." Snow nodded.

Regina stiffened. "He is my son as well," she growled. "And as Miss Swan is not here, it is my job to care for him, and for me to do that, he needs his memories."

"Her Majesty is right," Hook cut in.

"Excuse me?" David asked incredulously. They all stared at Hook in surprise, especially Regina.

"Yes, do explain," she said wryly.

"Swan is missing. She's been abducted by her insane Witchfulness," Hook explained. "If something were to happen to her, the only thing she would care about would be Henry's well-being. And that would be best looked after by his last parent. Swan would want that," he said firmly.

Snow looked over at him thoughtfully. "She really is an open book to you, isn't she?" she asked.

He spared her a glance. "I've always been able to read her." He turned back to Regina. "I say do it. Give the boy his memories." Hook walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"To find Swan!"

* * *

With Henry's memories restored, life became a tiny bit easier for the adults because they could stop actively lying to him. They still tried to keep him out of the search for his mother, but it required near constant supervision by Regina, which she was more than happy to give, grateful that she had her son back. Hook, David and Robin continued their search for Emma with the other search parties, and on the rare occasions that she left Henry and Roland in Granny and Ruby's care, Regina joined them in looking, often pairing with Robin.

Soon after regaining his memories, Henry approached Hook with two strange looking devices. "Killian?" he asked hesitantly. "Can I still call you that?"

Hook looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "Of course you can, lad. But what can I do for you, young sir? It's near your bed time."

Henry held out one of the instruments, which Hook took carefully. "What is this?" he inquired, inspecting the rectangular object.

"It's a walkie-talkie," Henry said, sounding somewhat excited for the first time since he'd learned his mother had disappeared. "You talk with them, see?" He demonstrated how to hold down the button and talk into the speaker. Hook nearly dropped the device when Henry's voice came out of it loud and clear. "I thought we could use them. You know, at night, so you can tell me whether or not you found Mom," he said, his face downcast again.

Hook's heart ached for the boy. He truly liked the kid, and not just because he was Swan's son. "Aye, lad," he agreed quietly. "I will use this – talkie-walkie – to speak with you."

Henry brightened. "You'll find her, Killian," he said confidently. "Good always wins." With that, he dashed away, off to return to his other mother.

Hook watched him go sadly. "I hope so, lad. I hope so," he whispered.

* * *

Two and a half weeks after Emma had been taken, Snow went into labor unexpectedly. Robin took charge of the search parties while the rest of the small group spent the day at the hospital, worrying about Snow. Regina stayed with Henry and Roland in the waiting room, and David was inside with his wife. Hook stood guard outside the closed doors of Snow's hospital room, glaring at anyone who walked past, allowing no one but the doctor and a nurse anywhere within three feet of the doors. He could also keep an eye on Henry from where he was standing. Nothing was going to happen to Swan's family in her absence if he could help it.

He stood in front of those doors for the eight hours Snow was giving birth, never once moving from his spot. Henry brought him food and water occasionally, which he accepted but barely touched. When Ava was finally born, Hook left the small family to its brief celebration and returned to the search for Swan.

* * *

Four weeks after Swan disappeared, Hook was at his wits' end. There had been absolutely no sign of her in all the time that she had been missing. Hook could see that the town was beginning to lose hope, except for him and Swan's family. Robin didn't slow down because of Regina, and Regina refused to let up for Henry's sake. David split his time between searching for Emma and looking after Snow and Ava's safety.

Hook spent most of his time in the forest, giving up on following specific people, and just praying for any sign that Swan was still alive. He wouldn't stop looking until he found her, but he was beginning to fear that he wouldn't like what he found.

One late afternoon, Hook was in the woods again, patrolling near the town border. As the last adult in Storybrooke who remained un-cursed since Swan's disappearance, Hook was the only one who could cross the town line, and he was contemplating doing just that. Perhaps the green bitch had taken Swan across it, so the townspeople couldn't follow? It would make sense, and it was what Hook himself would have done. And so he haunted the town line, waiting for any sign that the Witch had come that way.

Finally, three days later, Hook's patience payed off.

He heard the crack and rustle of a person moving through the trees long before he caught a glimpse of them, which gave him plenty of time to secure himself behind a tree with a good view of anyone who came near the boundary line. After a few minutes of waiting, he spotted a woman that could only be the Witch making her way towards the line.

Hook was surprised to see that the identity of the Wicked Witch was Zelena, the Charmings' midwife. But his stomach dropped because it made a certain kind of sense. Zelena had placed herself in a trusted position within the midst of the Charming family. No one would suspect a midwife.

She was after the baby. Hook had to warn the Charmings, but he stayed where he was, because the Witch had taken his Swan instead, and as much as he had come to care about David and his wife, their younger child was safe for the moment while Swan had been captive for over a month. She was his priority.

Hook followed Zelena from a distance, moving silently between trees as he kept an eye on her. She led him across the line and continued through the forest for a fair distance before eventually reaching a cavern situated within a cliff about two miles from the town border. One of her simians with wings was guarding the entrance. Hook wondered if it was Little John for a brief moment, but pushed that thought away, knowing what he was going to have to do, friend or not, to get Swan back.

Zelena swept into the cave. She was there for only a few minutes before she returned, speaking to the monkey briefly before making her way back to Storybrooke.

Hook stayed behind. It occurred to him that perhaps he should go for back-up, but he couldn't let Swan stay in that cave alone another instant if she was in there. He needed to get her out of there now, while Zelena was far away, and there was only the one guard. There could be more flying beasties inside, but this was the opportune moment, and Hook took it.

He rushed the monkey and slew it before it was aware that there was any danger. Hook dashed into the cavern, on the alert for any other potential winged simian threats. There were none. He made his way cautiously, going deeper into the cave that remained empty. Apparently, the Witch did not think there was any threat from the townspeople.

* * *

He almost walked right past her.

She was chained to a wall by her wrists, which appeared to be an angry red color. Her head was hanging down, her hair hiding her face, and she wasn't moving. Hook cursed and grabbed his lock picks from a jacket pocket and went to work on the cell door. He had it open in minutes.

He hurried to her side and began on the manacles around her wrists. He took a quick peek at Swan's eyes, but they were closed. He felt for a pulse – it was weak, but it was there. He breathed out a sigh of relief and went back to the manacles and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Swan, love we have to hurry before her Witchfulness comes back." There was no response. "Come on, Swan, wake up!" he said a little louder.

At last, Swan stirred, moaning. "No...no you're not real," she muttered.

That hurt a bit, but Hook forced a chuckle, trying to keep spirits light for her sake. "I assure you love, I am very real. And normally I would describe in detail how I'm going to prove it to you, but we need to move now so come on." Finally, he got the restraints away from her wrists. With the loss of the support of the chains, Swan's legs buckled and she collapsed towards the ground. Hook swore again and caught her before she could hit. She was light, horribly thin, and much easier to hold in his arms that she should have been. Again, he tried to keep her mind off things. "Gods woman, you need to eat more," he complained easily. "The rations no good here?"

"You left me," she managed to get out. "She told me that you left. No one's looking for me."

Hook's heart ached. After everything they'd been through, Swan still believed that she wasn't worth saving – wasn't worth loving. She was still convinced that one day he would up and abandon her, the way she had been abandoned all her life. That she wasn't worth staying for. "The whole bloody town's been searching for you for weeks, love," he tried to tell her. "And I couldn't just leave. Not after I promised you that fun."

Hook felt her shake her head against his shoulder and barely heard her whispered, "I don't believe you."

Swan passed out, and his heart cracked.

* * *

Hook took his time getting back to town. Swan was safe enough for now, but he refused to put her in danger again by carelessly rushing to get her to the hospital. She'd survived a month on her own – she could take a few extra hours being carried around the forest by him.

She never once moved, never made a sound. It was as though all the life had flowed out of her at the Witch's hands. If he hadn't felt her breath rhythmically hitting his neck, he would have worried.

But eventually, he safely delivered her to the hospital, urgently calling for the Fish doctor as he came through the doors. The doctor came running, immediately yelling for assistance as they began to look Swan over. Hook told someone to call the Charmings, who appeared fifteen minutes later, having left Henry and Ava with Regina, Robin, and Roland for the night. David told him that Henry had kicked up a fuss about not being able to see his mom, but finally calmed down when Regina promised to bring him over first thing in the morning.

"How is she?" Snow asked.

Hook sighed. "Not good, Highness. But I am not a medical man. Perhaps you should ask the Fish man who runs this place." David and Snow disappeared up the stairs to do just that, leaving Hook to wait uncertainly at the bottom, pacing up and down the floor.

* * *

He'd done it. He'd found her. And now she had needed him – had asked specifically for him. Swan only believed one person about her rescue, and it was him. Part of Hook was exultant at her trust in him, but a part of him ached at how shattered she was as he held her against his chest through the night. She never closed her eyes, afraid that he would disappear while she couldn't see. She had managed to turn herself sideways in his arms so she could continue to run her hands up and down every inch of his stomach, torso, arms, face, hair – every bit of him that she could reach.

Hook patiently let her do it, knowing she needed the reassurance that she wasn't hallucinating once again. Hesitantly, Swan told him a few smaller particulars of what had happened to her in the Bitch's presence, but whenever she got to a more horrifying detail, her breath would hitch, his arms would tighten around her, and he would steer the subject carefully away. He didn't need to know everything immediately. He could wait as long as she needed.

* * *

Emma was sleeping peacefully, finally. And she was in his arms, and Hook couldn't imagine anywhere he'd rather have her. His left arm held her close while his hand carded through her hair gently. Every once in a while, he heard her hum and squirm her way closer to him.

She would recover. Hook was sure of that. His Emma was far stronger than anyone he had ever met. She would overcome this, and then she was going to run that Bitch into the ground while he guarded her back, with her every step of the way.

* * *

And a month later, when Emma collapsed after slaying the Witch with Regina's help, Hook was there to catch her once again before she hit the ground. And if Emma curled herself tighter into him, seeking the comfort he always freely offered, well, no one knew but them.


End file.
